True Love OR A Briefcase
by UdotP
Summary: Sam Evans is a Millionaire business man, Mercedes Jones? a simple waitress. What happens when he falls for someone below him on the social scale. will he follow his heart? or will put his suit on and pick the briefcase up. SamTana Friendship. QuinnCedes friendship. PuckCedes friendship. Sike friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who read my other stories, I just wanted to say THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED, FAVORITED, & FOLLOWED. But this new idea came to mind so I'm going w. the flow. REVIEW PLEASE. THANKS REESIE.**

Sam was running late for his lunch with Puck, that meeting was pure bullshit, being a CEO was too much. This is the 3rd time in a week that he's ran late. They always ate at a low key place, Sam didn't want people to interrupt their Bro time. Him and Puck had been best-friends since high school, and nothing would change that. He quickly opened the door, and set down at the table apologizing to Puck for being late, not noticing a waitress sitting down at the table.

" Man, I'm SO sorry, I had to interview another accounter because, the other one was scamming the company out of money, and it's this whole legal thing" he said.

"Dude, don't go all girly on me explaining your feelings and all, it's okay. But I want you to meet a close friend of mine, Mercedes Jones" he said, motioning his hands towards her, Sam finally looked and noticed there was someone sitting at the table. She was beautiful, her big doe brown eyes caught his attention the most, they were so hypnotizing. He put his hand out for her to shake, she had a firm handshake, and he liked that, it showed she wasn't weak, and she was professional.

"Hi Mercedes, I'm Sam Evans" he held her hand longer than necessary.

"Well like Pucky told you, I'm Mercedes" she said. Pucky? He thought. He looked at Puck, and he blushed, WTF? Puck never blushes.

"It's nice to meet you, so how did you guys meet?" I asked, I need to know just what kind of friends they were.

"Well we were in college at the time, I was walking back to my dorm that I shared with my boyfriend, it was a Co-Ed school. I hated being alone, Shane told me he had a late practice, so I told him I was going to be at my best-friend Quinns dorm for the night. Quinn, had other things to do if you know what I mean so I went back to my dorm, I opened the door, and there he was fucking some other bitch, I didn't have the heart to confront him right there and then so I ran out and sat in a corner and cried. That's when Puck came and saw me, he didn't even ask why I was crying, he just gave me a shoulder to cry on. I slept over at his dorm, because I couldn't face Shane, the next morning I told Puck everything that happened, and with no other explanation he beat the crap out of Shane. It was right then and there I knew we were going to be best-friends, if a person was willing to get into a fight with someone bigger than them for a stranger, I knew he was a great friend?" she finished, smiling at Puck.

"Wow, what a dick that guy Shane was" Sam responded.

"Yeah, you know Puckasaurus had to take care of him" he said smiling smugly. She slapped his chest playfully while rolling her eyes. Sam loved her reactions to the things Puck said.

"I hope you don't mind, but hot mama here is on break, and Quinn called in sick so she has no one to sit with, can she sit with us?" Puck asked.

"Of course, no problem" Sam answered. The Lunch was going well, that was until they started talking about football, mind you the whole entire time Mercedes never contributed to the conversation.

"So, what about them Jets?" I asked. It quickly caught Mercedes attention.

"Okay Sam, your Patriots won, by a field goal, whoopty fucking do" Puck retorted.

"I have to hand it to you dude, your Quarterback is pure garbage" Sam said laughing, Puck laughed on the inside. He knew hot mama was a Die Hard Jets fan, and she absolutely HATED when people trash talked the Jets and Mark Sanchez.

"Please explain to me how he's garbage Sam!" she demanded, her question caught him off guard, he wasn't expecting her to say anything, let alone about football. But he decided to answer her question.

"Well he's been in the league for 4 years and he's yet to do anything. He will never be an Eli Manning, Peyton Manning or a Tom Brady" he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Answer me this Samuel, give me the ages of all those quarterbacks" she asked.

"31, 36, and 36 respectively" he answered not really knowing where she was going with this.

"EXACTLY. So Sanchez has enough time to do what he has to do. On Sanchez' Rookie season, and the season after that he led his team to the AFC championship game, has any one of your quarterbacks done that? I'll wait" she said crossing her arms, Puck started snickering, he knew she was on the verge of shutting him down.

"Um, okay maybe that's true. That doesn't explain why you guys lost last game" he said bringing up the past.

"Well that's easy we scored and took the lead, within a minute and 29 seconds, they allowed Tom Brady to score, they weren't playing defense, they were tired" she deadpanned. He was at lost for words, he didn't know what to say. Everything she said to him was 100% true. He just sat there staring at her. She got tired of waiting, then excused herself, her break was over.

"DAMN, man what happened? Cedes' got your tongue?" Puck asked.

"Shut up man" Sam said throwing his napkin at him. The worst part about being shut down by a girl, was he just became more attracted to her because of it. How can he like a waitress? She was a nobody.

Sam walked into his condo, still in shock, he still didn't understand what the fuck just happened. He put his briefcase down by the door and walked over and sat on the couch. He put his head back, breathing in when he heard his door being opened, the only person who had a key to his house was his best-friend Santana. She came barging in going straight to the fridge mumbling something in Spanish, he knew right away something bad happened.

"Santana, don't you have your own house to eat at?" he asked.

"Trouts Mc Big lips, don't start with me Puta, te arrancare las juevas and feed it to you" she said pointing the fork at him. Sam held his manhood, he's heard her say it so much, he already knew what it meant.

"What's wrong?" He tried.

"Brittany, she broke up with me. She said she's tired of being held as my dirty secret, like what the fuck? I'm famous, I can't just bring my relationship to light, she's giving me an ultimatum and Santana Grecia Lopez does not do those" She answered.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I think I like a waitress that works in a burger joint" he tried.

"It doesn't" she said walking over to the couch, Sam followed her and sat down.

"What are you going to do about your food cleaning lady?" she asked putting her head on his shoulder.

"What is there to do? I'm just going to let her go. And you should do the same for Brittany" he said. He could have sworn he heard her whimper and wipe a tear away. He wasn't going to question her, Santana never cried. And if she cries that means she really cared.

**Well, some of you may have caught on that I'm a DIE HARD NEW YORK JETS FAN. And I'm a female sports head lol, I know everything about sports. But any who what'd you think? Are Sam and Santana that shallow? Is their a reason why he can't date anyone below him? Can he really let her go? Give me some ideas, let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Holidays everyone (: and a special thanks to my beta, Thanks Reesie ! Song, DIP IT LOW – CHRISTINA MILLIAN And there are a lot of P.O.V.s sorry lol. Also between today and tomorrow I'll be updating ALL my stories.**

**Sam P.O.V.**

Sam really didn't want to have lunch with his mom, every time it was the same, " I want grand kids Samuel, when are you going to find the one". Like really? He was 29 why couldn't he just have fun? He reluctantly got up and took a shower, got dressed, and went to meet his mom. As soon as he gets their. He notices something different about her, but he just can't put is finger on it, he pushes it to the back of his mind for now, he wants to get out of this lunch as soon as possible. He kissed her on the cheek, and the lunch went on from their, and something was definitely different.

"Oh Sam the funniest thing happened, me and your father were at a friends house, and I guess their little son thought no one was home, so he comes out and he started dancing to Michael Jackson, doing the dance and everything. The moon walk, holding his crotch the whole 9 yards" she laughed. It made Sam smile seeing her like that, things have been kind of shaky with her and his dad, they haven't been getting along, she felt like he was always in the office and he didn't have enough time for her air go the problem.

"Mom, how are you and dad?" he asked, and for the first time she smiled a genuine smile.

"We're actually good, we spoke about it and he's cut down the hours in the office, and we've been spending time together, so everything is well" she answered honestly

"That's good to hear" he smiled. He really didn't want his parents to get a divorce, for the sake of his siblings, even though they're 17 now, doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt them.

"Samuel, the real question is what's going on in that love life of yours?" she asked, making Sams smile falter. _"Now This" _He thought.

"Mom" he tried

"No, Samuel. You aren't getting any younger, you need to find a nice girl and settle down" she countered

"So what do you want me to do? Just pick a random girl, and be with her even if I don't love her?" he asked incredulously.

"for god sakes no Samuel, what about Rachel Berry? Her father owns that very wealthy company? You two would be perfect together" she beamed, Sam rolled his eyes, he knew who Rachel was and he knew for a fact she wasn't strictly dickly, Santana has a go at that already, they broke up because she didn't want to come out the closet. Sam laughed internally.

"Mom, why does she have to have money? Why can't it be a waitress or something?" he asked thinking about Mercedes

"You're joking right? Please Sam I don't know how many times I have to explain this to you, you absolutely can not date anyone in a lower social class than you, now a days you can't trust anyone. You never truly no who to trust, that waitress may try to take your money. Do you understand me Samuel?" she explained.

"Yes mom" he answered, he really didn't want to have this conversation with her.

**Quinn & Puck P.O.V.**

"PLEASE, Help me with this" Quinn begged Puck, they have been dating for a couple of weeks, but they've known each other for years.

"Absolutely not" Puck declined

"Why not?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest

"I'm not getting involved in Hot Mamas love life, I just won't do it" he said

"Puck, I know I'm not the only one who saw the chemistry they had, and how they looked at each other, we could finally hook Mercy up with someone who is good for her" she pleaded

"Quinn, why can't you just stay out of it, I am not helping you with this" he deadpanned

"Okay, than you don't touch none of this, UNTIL you help me" she simply stated

"you wouldn't" he answered wide eyed

"Try me" she said

"Fine, fine! I hate when you do this" he whined. She kissed I'm on the cheek happily.

"Just where are we going?' he asked

"well, after their little fall-out, why don't we go to a club? Huh? Wouldn't that be fun?" she asked

"sure" he answered sarcastically.

**Mercedes & Quinn P.O.V.**

" Mercedes, PLEASE" Quinn begged, and she was getting tired of begging, first Puck now Mercedes, why did they have to be SO stubborn, she rolled her eyes.

"NO, I am not going to be set up on a blind date, thanks but no thanks" she declined

"Mercy, it's not a blind date, you don't even have to talk to the guy, Puck couldn't ditch him, now we're stuck with him, just come so you won't be the third wheel" she lied

"Quinn I don't believe you" Mercedes glared at her

"I'm not lying" she answered dishonestly again

"So, you're telling me, I go but I don't have to talk to this guy? what kind of non sense is that?" she asked

"Mercy, that's exactly what it is" she said

"Who's the guy?" she asked

"does it matter?" Quinn tried to avoid the question

"who. is. it.?" she asked slowly

"Sam Evans" Quinn said barely above a whisper

"OH HELL TO THE NO" She answered trying to walk away, but Quinn grabbed her by the wrist

"why not? He's cute and funny and nice" she tried

"he's not that funny, and why would all those things matter if it isn't a date?" Mercedes asked\

"Umm, it doesn't but wouldn't you rather be in good company?" she said

"Quinn, why would he want to be around someone like me? When he can have all the basic bitches he wanted?" she asked

"Mercy please, girl lord knows none of those girls have anything on you, your body? Girl none of them are even close" she said honestly

"Quinnnnnnnnnnnn, I don't wanna" she whined, Quinn smiled, she knew she had her

"pleaaaaaaaaaaase Mercy-Me" Quinn begged knowing Mercedes never could resist the pout.

"FINE" She said

**Sam & Puck P.O.V.**

Sam was surprised to see Puck at his doorstep, they usually meet at the restaurant.

"What's up man?" Sam asked awkwardly

"nothing, can't a bro come and see his good friend?" Puck asked, and right their and then he knew something was up.

"what do you want?" he asked

"why Sam, what ever do you mean" Puck answered, Sam rolled his eyes, he was the WORST at lying. Sam rolled his eyes, but didn't continue to ask him questions.

"So let's go the diner" he tried

"Change of plans" Puck said, _"And their it was" _he thought

"canceling?" Sam asked

"not exactly" Puck answered

"Puck we don't have all day with your vague answers" he deadpanned

"so I have a date with Quinn, and she wants to bring a friend, so I was wondering if you would tag along, please man?" Puck begged

"You know I hate when you try to hook me up with girls" Sam complained

"Come on man, you don't have to talk to her, just be their so doesn't feel like the third wheel'' he explained

"Who's the girl?" he asked, it wouldn't hurt going, but depending who the girl was.

"Mercedes" Puck whispered low enough that Sam didn't hear him

"Who? Cut the games Puck" he asked not really in the mood for games.

"MERCEDES, SHESH" Puck yelled. Sams eyes grew wide, _"OH FUCKING HELL YES"_ He thought, internally fist pumping.

"Sure" he answered to quickly, which didn't go unnoticed by Puck

"why so quickly" Puck asked

"No reason" Sam answered walking away, Puck dropped it, sensing Sam wasn't going to spill.

**Neutral P.O.V.**

Sam and Puck waited for Mercedes and Quinn to walk in, he was ecstatic, he got to see Mercedes again, and that was great. Him and Puck were so into their conversation, they didn't look up until they heard whispers coming from everyone, when he looked up his eyes nearly popped out of is sockets. It was Mercedes, she was wearing a tight red dress. It accentuated her boobs, made her ass look even more amazing, and the belt around her waist made her waist look smaller, this girl was perfect. Not to mention the fuck me heels she was wearing, made her legs look amazing. He held his breath as she and Quinn made their way over, he forgot to breath for a second. As she walked over, he couldn't help but squirm in his seat, she looked amazing. Hm and Puck stood up to allow the girls to sit first, as soon as they sat down, it became awkward, no one spoke. Sam was going to cut the silence and be bold and ask Mercedes to dance, I mean it was a club so why not. As soon as he opened his mouth, a guy walked over to the table.

"I just want to say, I'm Finn and you look amazing, would you like to dance" he asked awkwardly, everyone at the table thought he was weird, but Mercedes thought it was kind of cute. Sam rolled is eyes, NO WAY would she say yes to this guy

"sure, I would love to" she took him by his hand and walked on to the dance floor. Sam was BEYOND pissed, he watched them the whole time, the guy couldn't dance for his life and he lacks rhythm but Mercedes was laughing, and not even at him, with him, what the actual fuck! He needed a chance to show her how to really have fun, AND that chance came when Finn went to the bar to get Mercedes and him a drink, it was a kind of slow song but definitely a grinding song, Sam slipped behind her, putting his hands at her waist. She turned around at him and rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing" she asked

"Trying to dance, if you would move those hips" he out his hands on her waist and tried moving them.

"You CAN NOT handle this" she laughed

"Try me" he retorted, with lust in his eyes, that look made her breath get caught in her throat, she turned around and started dancing.

_Says he wants you  
He says he needs you  
It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you  
If he really wants you  
If he really needs you  
Really got to have you  
Take your time and feel him out  
When he's a good boy  
I mean a really really good boy  
Why not let him lay with you  
That's when you give it to him good _

**Mercedes, pressed her ass into is front, and started grinding slowly up and down, wrapping her hands around his neck.**

_Dip it low**  
**Pick it up slow**  
**Roll it all around**  
**Poke it out let your back roll**  
**Pop pop pop that thing**  
**Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" **  
**Dip it low**  
**Pick it up slow**  
**Roll it all around**  
**Poke it out let your back roll**  
**Pop pop pop that thing**  
**Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo_

_**She drops down, slowly grinding back up against him while coming up, she rolled her ass into his front, she bent over and shook her ass into his dick making him moan.**_

ou getting bold_**  
**_He growin' cold**_  
_**It's just the symptoms of young love_**  
**_Growin' old**_  
_**You think it's time_**  
**_And you're thinking of leaving**_  
_**But give it time_**  
**_It's late at night**_  
_**He's coming home_**  
**_Meet him at the door with nothin' on**_  
_**Take him by the hand_**  
**_Let him know it's on**_  
_**If you understand me_**  
**_Yall come on****

**Mercedes wraps her arms around his neck again, shaking her hips from side to, swerving her hips from back to front, slowly going up and down.**

All my ladies wind it up**  
**If you know just how to move (mooove)**  
**All my fellas jump behind**  
**And show her what you want to do (show her what you got daddy)****

All my ladies wind it up **  
**If you know just how to move **  
**All my fellas jump behind **  
**And show her what you want to do (ouuuh..wouh ouh)

**She crouched down, with her hands on her knees, popping it into him, shaking her ass up and down. He held her waist going at with her, with rhythm also, pushing her ass into him, if that was possible.**

Dip it low**  
**Pick it up slow (ohhh)**  
**Roll it all around**  
**Poke it out let your back roll**  
**Pop pop pop that thing**  
**Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ima show you how to make him)**  
**Dip it low (ouhhh)**  
**Pick it up slow**  
**Roll it all around**  
**Poke it out let your back roll**  
**Pop pop pop that thing**  
**Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" ****

We can move if you wanna **  
**We can move if you wanna **  
**We can mooove if you wanna **  
**We can mooooooove...

**They moved in rhythm together, it was like they were one, she bent over, whining her ass slowly back up into him, Sam just watched her in work, following her every move keeping up with her.**

Dip it low**  
**Pick it up slow (slowww)**  
**Roll it all around (ohhhh)**  
**Poke it out let your back roll **  
**Pop pop pop that thing (yeah)**  
**Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" **  
**Dip it low**  
**Pick it up slow **  
**Roll it all around**  
**Poke it out let your back roll (come on come on come on)**  
**Pop pop pop that thing**  
**Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ooooh)

**she wrapped her hands back around is neck, and shook her ass again, making him moan, she felt his erection, but she didn't care, she swerved back down his front.**

Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

**The song was coming to an end, she picked up the pace popping into him, she was ending with a bang, Sam held onto her hip and danced with her.**

"Looks like I can keep up huh?" he smiled, even though standing their looking at her, especially with the hard on her had was damn near impossible.

"You were okay" she laughed. He ad to get some type of relief

"I'll be right back" he said running into the bathroom, he couldn't jerk off, so he had to think of something to calm himself down, he thought of his old football coach and that did the trick, when he got out the bathroom, he saw Mercedes and that Finn guy kissing, he was seeing RED .


End file.
